Lait Fraise et Café Chocolat!
by Hiyo Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sont 2 professeurs, pour autant différents mais à l'opposé. Je vous en dit pas plus allez voir la suite ! C'est OS pour noël que j'ai oublié de poster donc dégustez le maintenant.


Lait Fraise et Café Chocolat !

Note : Oui voilà c'était censé être un OS pour noël mais je l'ai oublié ! ^^' oui je sais c'est bête de le poster maintenant mais bon... J'ai décidé donc je le fais !

Note 2 : Merci à Lovelessnaru-chan qui me corrige mes chapitres !:)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

-Joyeux Noël ! C'est un cadeau de la classe pour vous professeur Uchiwa !

La jeune fille rousse lui tendit en rougissant une canette de café noir, sans sucre, avec un arôme pur de café moulu.

-Merci.

Ce jeune homme est Sasuke Uchiwa, 27 ans. C'est une beauté froide au corps parfait, peau cristalline, cheveux noirs corbeau de même couleur que ses deux yeux, bien bâtis et grand, c'est l'idole de ses élèves ! Une bombe comme disait la plupart de ses collègues féminins.

Mais il a un secret.

-Et voici pour vous, professeur Uzumaki !

Une jeune fille brune s'approcha d'un petit blond en souriant timidement, elle lui tendit une brique de lait fraise, boisson, avec 1% de jus.

-Youpi ! Répondit le blond !

Sasuke regarda le blond la brique à la main et tout souriant alors que lui affiché une mine dépitée. Lui c'est Naruto Uzumaki, 26 ans, petit, blond aux yeux d'un bleu scintillant, il est l'ami d'enfance de Sasuke et son collègue. Le brun doit le dépasser d'une demie tête ou plus. Il est très mignon surtout avec sa mine boudeuse quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas. C'est pour ça qu'il est très apprécié aussi par ses élèves. Il est tout le temps de bonne humeur et souriant. C'est pour ça que Sasuke est tombé amoureux de ce blond.

_Mais il a un terrible secret... C'est..._

-Bonsoir... Ma chambre ! Dit il en souriant allumant la lumière

_...Qu'il est très « Fleur bleue »._

La chambre était décoré du sol au plafond de couleurs vives, des grosses peluches à côté de son lit et entreposé un peu de partout, des nœuds accrochés au rideau, des draps étincelants plein de froufrous et de dentelles.

Pour faire court le brun boit du thé au lait... avec deux sucres. Il cuisine des pâtisseries quand il ne travaille pas. Il réussit très bien le pot-au-feu. Sa vie est pleine de dentelles et de froufrous. Malgré cela...

-J'ai toujours l'image... de « celui qui boit du café noir sans sucre ». dit il en regardant la canette

Il aimerait au moins une fois qu'on lui dise : « Toi, tu fais très lait fraise ».

-Je sais ça ne me va pas, le lait fraise. Je le sais bien ! Pensa-t-il

Alors il doit veiller à ne pas casser son image. Il se leva et déposa la canette entre les pattes d'un ours en peluche sur son étagère.

-Naruto a de la chance. Il a un visage juvénile. Il fait très « lait fraise ».

-BOUM BOUM ! CRAC !

-C'est encore à côté ?! NARUTO !

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'Uzumaki dans un grand fracas et découvrit... Le blond qui se faisait manger par une plante carnivore (dans le genre la plante piranhas dans Mario!)

-Hiiii !

Sasuke rattrapa le blond et le souleva en le secouant comme une peluche.

-Ne t'endors pas en mangeant des gâteaux ! La couverture du manga que tu as acheté hier est déjà cornée ! Pourquoi il y a-t-il une chaussette dans le frigo ? Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de vivre à côté de toi, même si c'est ta mère qui me l'a demandé. En plus tu es en train de te faire dévorer !

Naruto haussa les épaules et se retourna vers ce qui était entrain de le manger il y a quelques minutes.

-Bonjour Benuincho. Dit le blond en saluant la plante.

-Tu élèves cette chose ? C'est quoi ce nom bizarre !? Et la nuit on dit plutôt « Bonsoir » ! T'as vraiment 26 ans ? Hurla l'Uchiwa

-Benuincho ! Mange-le !

Le petit professeur pointa du doigt le brun qui secouait les bras dans tous les sens. La plante se retourna vers Sasuke.

-Ne donne pas ton ami d'enfance en pâture. Ne me regarde pas, Benuincho !

Le lendemain matin

-Grrr ! Je manque de sommeil, car j'ai encore rangé la chambre de Naruto ! Pensa le brun en prenant ses aises sur la table de la salle des professeurs.

-Pas trop fatigué Sas'ke ?

-Hm ?

Il se tourna vers la voix et vit le blond arriver un sourire idiot était affiché sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient simples et de couleurs vives.

-T'as les yeux un peu rouges. Tiens de la collyre* à usage unique.

Même si Naruto était un gamin il était cependant pas mal physiquement le genre à se faire violer sur place si il sortait tard le soir. Il est mignon et gentil.

-ça te plairait d'aller boire un verre avec Kiba et moi ce soir ? Demanda le blond.

-Hein ?

-De la bière ! De la bière ! Chantonna joyeusement Naruto.

Le truc c'est que Sasuke supporte très mal l'alcool : la honte !

-Ah oui j'oubliais que tu ne supportais pas l'alcool, Sas'ke.

-Bien sûr que je sais boire ! Je fais des gargarismes au saké et non à l'eau !

Kiba venait d'arriver à côté de Naruto et écoutait ce que disait Sasuke.

-Oui ! Le beaujolais ! C'est tout moi ! Je bois du Bourbon, du Dom Pérignon et du Porsche !

-Oh c'est parfait ! Rajouta Kiba

-Le dernier est une marque de voiture ! Chuchota le blond.

_Le lendemain_

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir Naruto. Il paraît que tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi ?

-Ce n'est rien on habite juste à côté.

-Grr pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien, grogna le brun. Je me rappelle juste être tombé ivre mort.

_Un peu plus tard dans la cours de récréation._

Des jeunes filles arrivèrent en courant. Une blonde lui tendit un petit porte clés avec un nounours avec un cookie.

-C'est pour vous professeur Uchiwa ! C'est un porte bonheur en peluche pour accrocher à votre sac !

-Oh ! c'est vraiment mignon ! Pensa le brun.

-Arrête ! Tu embarrasses le professeur Uchiwa. Intervint une autre fille aux cheveux bleus foncés.

-Hein ? Je ne suis pas embarrassé. Répondit le professeur

-Excusez-moi ! Ça ne correspond sûrement pas à votre goût.

-Dans ce cas je peux l'avoir ? Demanda le blond qui était juste à côté

-Bien sûr professeur Uzumaki ! Oh ! Ça vous va très bien !

Les filles partirent laissant les deux professeurs sur place.

-Tu ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir dit que tu le voulais ?

-...

-... Hein ?

-De toute façon... ça ne me va pas. Répondit le brun.

Si il disait... qu'il aimais la dentelles et les froufrous il casserait son image et il perdrait le blond. Oui le blond ne savait presque rien de ce « terrible secret ». La cloche sonna annonçant la fin des cours.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi... qui vais récupérer tout ce qui te plaît.

-De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Si je peux comprendre ! hurla le blond

-Hein ?

-En réalité je n'aime pas manger sucré ! Le café, je le préfère noir et sans sucre ! Je préfère les robots étranges aux peluches ! Je ne suis pas assez grand... pour porter des couleurs froides et des habits cool ! Et celui que j'aime me considère comme un gamin et ne me prend pas au sérieux !

Le brun regardait le blond avec tristesse et surprise.

-Mais si on se retient tout le temps, on n'obtient rien ! Tes vrais sentiments ne seront pas transmis aux autres ! Tu es trop bête Sasuke ! T'as même pas remarqué les miens de sentiments !

-Na...Naruto... ?

Le blond essoufflé tomba à la renverse.

-Hiii ! Naruto !

L'Uchiwa regarda l'Uzumaki à terre.

- « Mais si on se retient tout le temps, on n'obtient rien ! Tes vrais sentiments ne sont pas transmis aux autres ! » le brun repensait au parole du petit professeur il eut un tendre sourire.

-Idiot... Tu es vraiment... un enfant.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de celui qui avait fait un malaise et se pencha afin de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

-Toi... et moi... On est identiques, mais à l'opposé Naruto, merci d'être resté à mes côtés.

Il prit l'Uzumaki comme un sac à patates sur ses épaules et il rentrèrent. Il ouvrit sa porte avec Naruto toujours dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur son lit et s'assit à côté.

-Pourvue que l'idéal et la réalité se rapprochent un peu...

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa. Le blond émergea de son sommeil. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus sous le regard émerveillé de Sasuke qui rougissait à vu d'œil.

-Sas'ke ?

Il regarda la position dans laquelle ils étaient ensuite il regarda à gauche et puis à droite. Puis il finit par regarder Sasuke.

-Moui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais sur moi ? Et où on est ?

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui pose les questions.

-Fais pas chier et réponds.

Pour toute réponse le brun embrassa Naruto à pleine bouche, le blond ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke lui lécha les lèvres signe qu'il voulait en avoir plus. L'Uzumaki accepta malgré qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ouvrit la bouche permettant au brun d'introduire sa langue. Démarra un ballet enflammé entre les deux garçons, Naruto plutôt timide se laissa guider par le brun qui y mettait tout son amour pour ce baiser.

Il se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène. Le blond était rouge pivoine et avait très chaud et la bosse qui se formait dans son short en jean ne prouvait pas le contraire.

Le brun souriait devant la petite bouille du blond qui mélangeait un « Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » et un « Mon dieu c'est pas possible ». Il prit Naruto dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué tes sentiments tu m'en veux ?

-Même si c'était de ta faute... ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonner.

Le blond lui vola un chaste baiser. Sasuke lui resta sur sa faim. Il voulait le blond maintenant !

Il reprit possession des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser ardent pendant qu'il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt orange caressant la peau douce. Il mit fin au baiser afin de descendre dans le cou du blond. Il lécha, mordit la peau laissant quelques marques alors que le blond lui essayait de retenir ses gémissements. Ils retirèrent leur tee-shirt les envoyant par terre à côté des ours en peluches. Sasuke attrapa un des bouts de chair avec sa bouche le léchant et le suçant alors que son autre main torturait l'autre.

-Mmmh Sasuke... gémit le blond

Le brun sourit et lécha le torse fin de l'Uzumaki en passant une main dans le short, il défit le bouton et enleva le vêtement, il fit de même pour le sien. Quand il eut fini il regarda le blond à moitié nus un doigt dans la bouche qui servait sûrement à empêcher les gémissements de sortir. Les joues rouges et le regard larmoyant.

-T'es vraiment adorable mon ange.

-Hm... La .. ferme

Il enleva le caleçon de Sasuke et fit de même avec le sien. Le blond l'embrassa alors que le brun sourit avant de commencer à faire de lent va et viens avec sa main sur le sexe tendu du blond qui poussait des gémissements .

-Sa...Sasuke... p...prends là ..

-J'ai pas entendu le mot magique !

-S'il.. te .. plaît.. articula le blond

Le brun se pencha et lécha la verge tendue comme une glace qui lui était offerte, il lécha le bout et enroula sa langue sur le gland avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il fit de lent va et viens accélérant de temps en temps quand Naruto lui demandait. Il en profita pour enfoncer un doigt dans l'antre chaud du blond. Celui-ci passa inaperçue aussi bien que le deuxième. Le troisième eut du mal à passer Naruto grimaça de douleur. Mais au fur et à mesure il s'y habitua. Le brun écarta au plus le passage car il ne voulait pas que son blond est mal.

Le brun arrêta les mouvements qu'il faisait sur le sexe de Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les iris azurs étaient voilés par le désir.

-Tu es sûr Naruto ?

-Oui... Sas..uke je te... veux

Il se mit en position, écartant les jambes du blond et le pénétra en douceur. Le blond se cambra et son visage était tordu sous la douleur. Sasuke resta immobile un instant.

-Sas'... ça.. fait ma...mal..

-Détends toi mon ange ça va passer.

-D'accord...

Quand le blond s'habitua à sa présence il commença de doux va et viens. L'Uzumaki était vraiment très étroit et aussi très chaud. Il n'essaya de penser à rien. Car si il se laissait aller à ses pulsions il va faire mal au blond.

-Plus... Sas'ke

-A tes ordres.

Il accéléra arrachant des cris et des gémissement au blond. c'est la qu'un cris plus fort que les autres retentit. Il avait touché le point sensible de son amant. Il recommença et toucha plusieurs fois la prostate de son blond. La jouissance était proche Naruto la sentait. L'Uzumaki gémit une dernière fois avant de se déverser entre le torse des deux garçons.

Sasuke ne tarda pas non plus car l'étau de chair s'était refermé sur son sexe il avait suffit que trois ou quatre autres va et viens. Et jouit à l'intérieur du blond. Épuisé il se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui. Regardant le visage de son Naru.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda l'Uchiwa

-Pour rien au monde

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime

Le lendemain matin.

-Oh vous l'avez accroché à votre sac, professeur Uchiwa ? Demanda la fille qui lui avait offert l'ourson.

Le petit ours était accompagné de son cookie. Il était accroché au sac où il mettait son mac book.

-Tu l'as accroché alors ? Demanda le blond en arrivant derrière de brun.

-Oui qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est un peu décalé par rapport à toi.

-Hein ?

-Mais... c'est justement ce qui est mignon !

FIN – OS – LAIT FRAISE ET CAFÉ CHOCOLAT !

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Oui je sais aussi que ça fait bizarre un Sasuke accroc au choses mignonne ! ^^

A bientôt (j'espère)

Hiyo Uchiha


End file.
